Lost girl
by PrimeGirl1915
Summary: Aleena has been through alot in her life and all she wanted was to be left alone. Though once she finally got to be on her own, she took a trip to the forest for scouting things gone wrong. She soon found out her life is far from out of danger now she have to deal with an cybertronian civil war. A transformers prime story.
1. Summary

Bio 1 story

Name:

Aleena Mendoza (she named herself details in the story)

Age:

16-19 of age

Date of birth:

Unknown

Home Town:

Tribute City

Appearances: 5'5'', long dark brown hair, electric blue eyes, many scars on her body details later in the story, a scar over her left eye result being blind only her left eye, Bangs to mostly cover her blind left eye

Summary:

Being abandoned is one thing and being tortured, abuse of any kind, experimented is another but having that all your life is worse. Aleena has been through alot in her life and all she wanted was to be left alone. Though once she finally got to be on her own, she took a trip to the forest for scouting things gone wrong. She soon found out her life is far from out of danger now the have to deal with an cybertronian civil war.


	2. Prologue part 1

To many people their lives started at soon they start walking, talking, or maybe first day of school or preschool. To others like, Aleena, didn't have a normal life. Her life started at her late teens or early twenties. It all started when she was abandoned at a young age. She was found by a pastor of a church near by took her to an orphanage. About two years later the orphanage was attacked by criminals. The criminals were looking for someone special until they come across Aleena. They had a feeling she's what they come for. They took Ivan her without trouble and return to their boss, who have unique ideas for the girl.

For years the boss, Daniel, experiment on her, torture he, raped her and hunt her when she was on the run. In between she never learn what the children on the outside world learn. She taught herself everything. She even named herself since she didn't like what Daniel gave her, Project 1 or It. Her first words was A,L,E,E,N,A. She use in that order as her name. She pick up everything she hear the scientist and Daniel says. She was taught to fight like a assassin and shoot like a sniper. While on the streets, she caught the attention of the government official. They try to catch her, but she always escape.

For years of going through hell she finally wanted peace by ending it all. It failed when a man found her and get her help before it was too late. That man, Ivan Mendoza, was a scientist at the government until he found out they use his projects for evil. Now he's studying medicine, not testing on animals just checking them if there are alright to use. He had a soft spot on Aleena so he took her in as her godfather. One day he discover something new and show it Aleena. Once she saw the electric blue liquid in Ivan's test tube she freak out and tried to use her gun until Ivan calm her down. It was same liquid the scientist use on her. It killed and brought her back to life, change her DNA. It also become fuse with her blood vessels and change her blood color to the same color as energon. Not only that they use energon on her they tried to change her body into mechanical parts to make her a lethal weapon.

Both were studying the energon until they were visited by two strange men (you know who it is), they were at a small office building where their research was at. The first man was a little overweight, dark skin, and wearing a suit (Agent Fowler). The other man was a little taller than him, about the same age as Ivan, and electric blue eyes same as the energon and Aleena's eyes (Optimus Prime). They approach Ivan at the front desk and telling him who they are. While the dark skin man talk to Ivan the other man walk towards the window looking inside a office were Aleena was. She was rapidly writing on a white board with equations on solving the mysteries of the Energon. She is full of stress on this strange liquid form and having a hard time to move on from watch from the window as the young girl move around the room crazily, mumbled to herself, and Optimus is worried if she don't stop she might collapse.

Optimus saw Aleena grab a needle and use it on herself and was about to go in but stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Ivan's hand. He told him it's not a good idea to go in. When asked why he said she doesn't do well with strangers ands been through a lot. Agent fowler says that they need to stop her and not to continue any further. Ivan simply say that their secret is safe with her and they could trust them. While they were leaving, Optimus looks back at Aleena running around the room and trying to figure out the energon origin. He felt sorrow for the girl to be involved in the war.


End file.
